Ácido Sulfúrico
by laurita-asakura
Summary: Dejo las llaves sobre la mesa del comedor y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Sentía como al añadir las partículas de agua a su cuerpo el ácido sulfúrico que había en su corazón bajaba su concentración y dejaba de quemarle el alma.


**Ácido Sulfúrico**

"_**Lo que se encuentra en cursiva es el pasado"**_

"**Lo que se encuentra en letra normal es el presente"**

"_**Lo siento Sasuke" – Dijo ella esquivando su mirada.**_

"_**¿Por qué haces esto Sakura?" – Intento buscar sus ojos pero ella se los seguía escondiendo sin ningún motivo.**_

"_**Porque ya no te amo" – Mentirosa, eso era lo que era. Lo amaba con toda su alma, pero no quería atarlo a ella. Tenía leucemia y no quería que él la viera pasar por las terribles crisis, que sufriera con ella, que sintiera como si se quemara con ácido sulfúrico. Ella quería la felicidad para él. Ese era su mayor anhelo.**_

"_**Lo comprendo" – Y sin dejar que una sola palabra más saliera de sus labios se dio media vuelta y se fue. Se fue para siempre. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas salieron silenciosas de los ojos de Sakura. Dolía, dolía mucho. Sin darse cuenta sus pies comenzaron a caminar rumbo al departamento de su mejor amiga Ino. **_

"_**No debiste hacerlo Sakura, te lo dije" – Abrazo a su inconsolable amiga**_

"_**Era lo mejor Ino" – Susurro**_

"_**No lo es, y tú lo sabes. Sasuke te ama Sakura, no le hubiese importado que estés enferma, al contrario te estaría acompañando en tu duelo" – Le dijo la rubia – "Sakura" – Llamo a su amiga al ver como esta reventaba aun mas en llanto.**_

Ya habían pasado un poco más de tres meses desde que Sakura se había ido de su vida. Miro la maqueta en frente suyo y en su rostro apareció una mirada llena de nostalgia. Esa maqueta la habían hecho Sakura y él. Movió su cabeza de un lado para otro queriendo borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Pero, necesitaba saber algo de ella, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo que por fin su cabeza se despejara y volteara a mirar a la persona que había entrado.

"Teme" – Le llamo su mejor amigo Naruto

"Naruto" – Este se extraño al no recibir un insulto por parte de Sasuke, eso solo pasaba cuando Sakura aparecía en su cabeza. Hacia mazo menos tres meses que no sabía nada de su amiga. Esta lo había llamado una noche a despedirse de él diciéndole que se iría de Japón. Después de esto se encontró a un Sasuke inconsolable. Algo de lo que nunca dudaría Naruto era del amor que su amigo le profesaba a Sakura. Si fuera necesario el daría su vida por ella.

"Venía a invitarte a un café" – Sasuke no le respondió, simplemente cogió su abrigo y salió. Naruto entendió al instante y se fue detrás de él.

"_**Estas segura de esto Sakura" – Interrogo Ino**_

"_**Si, en New York hay un hospital especializado en leucemia. Me harán el tratamiento con quimioterapia hasta el momento que encuentren un donante de medula." – Ino la miro con preocupación.**_

"_**No te preocupes allí esta Sakumo, mi hermana estará pendiente de mi, recuerda que soy la hermana menor" – Le regalo una sonrisa a su amiga**_

"_**Por favor cuídate mucho Sakura" – Abrazó a su amiga fuertemente, dejando escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus azules ojos.**_

"_**Vamos Ino cerda no llores que muy pronto me veras" – Le dijo**_

"_**Más te vale frentezota" – Se despidió de ella. Sakura se dirigió a la puerta indicada para abordar.**_

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en un parque con una pañoleta roja en su cabeza. Un vestido de verano del mismo color de su pañoleta. Esta la había tenido que comenzar a usar debido a que la quimioterapia había hecho que sus largos cabellos comenzaran a caer. Su tez era pálida y sus ojos no brillaban como antes. Escucho su teléfono timbrar. Contesto de inmediato.

"Sakura" – Escucho la voz de su hermana del otro lado

"Sakumo" – Saludo

"Vente ya para casa, te tengo una excelente noticia" – Su hermana rebosaba alegría. Sakumo había sido en estos meses su más grande apoyo. Al principio la había reprimido por haberle hecho eso a Sasuke pero después de un tiempo dejo de mencionarlo sabía que a ella le afectaba.

"Muy bien, ya voy para allá" – Guardo su teléfono, y desvió su mirada a su brazo vio un gran morado, suspiro y salió camino al departamento de su hermana. No se demoro mucho en llegar ya que se encontraba en Central Park, y de ahí al apartamento de su hermana había quince minutos. Subió al elevador, este se detuvo en el decimo piso, ella bajo. Busco las llaves en su bolso y abrió. En el momento en el que cerró la puerta su hermana se abalanzo sobre ella.

"A que no adivinas Sakura" – Dijo su hermana con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sakura miro a su hermana preocupada.

"¿Sucede algo malo?" – Le pregunto

"No, todo lo contrario" – Se acerco a la encimera de la cocina y tomo una hoja de papel – "Sakura han llegado los resultados del laboratorio y somos compatibles Sakura, no vas a tener que sufrir más las quimioterapias" – Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. – "El trasplante lo harán en dos días" – Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su hermana.

Las enfermeras le miraban con ternura, ya la conocían muy bien. El temor brotaba de sus ojos.

"No te preocupes Sakura" – Le sonrió una de las enfermeras – "Todo saldrá bien, eres una joven fuerte" – Estas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho, ya que después de esto le pusieron la anestesia.

"_**Ino, abre la maldita puerta" – Toco una vez mas Sasuke.**_

"_**¿Qué haces acá Sasuke?" – Dijo la rubia una vez abrió la puerta.**_

"_**Donde esta Sakura, yo se que tú lo sabes así que dímelo" – El dolor se podía apreciar en sus ojos.**_

"_**Ella se ha ido" – Respondió.**_

"_**Porque la dejaste ir Ino" – La tomo por los hombros.**_

"_**Necesitaba estar sola" – Lo miro a los ojos pidiéndole que la soltara, él la soltó.**_

"_**¿Sola?" – la miro – "¿Por qué? Acaso Sakura está saliendo con alguien más" – Se mordió el labio – "Pero que idiota has sido Sasuke ella te dijo que ya no te amaba" – Hablo en voz alta.**_

"_**La cosas no son lo que parecen Sasuke" – Defendió a su amiga.**_

"_**Si no es así entonces que es lo que sucede Ino, porque después de haberme jurado amor eterno de marcha sin más" – Dijo lleno de rabia y dolor.**_

"_**No quería atarte a ella" – Dijo en un susurro.**_

"_**A que te refieres con eso" – La miro fríamente.**_

"_**Sakura tiene leucemia" – No le podía ocultar más la verdad a ese hombre, el amaba a su amiga y sufría al igual que ella – "Se alejo porque no quería que la vieras mal que sufrieras al verla así" – Dijo, solo como pudo ver como Sasuke se apoyaba en la pared y dejaba caer su cuerpo.**_

"Señorita a mi me da un plato grande de Ramen" - Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa. La mesera miro a Sasuke esperando su pedido.

"Un café solamente" – Respondió, al irse la mesera Naruto miro a su amigo.

"Que sucede Sasuke" – Se puso serio, él sabía que había algo que Sasuke no había querido decirle.

"Sakura tiene leucemia" – Se lo soltó así no mas, los ojos del rubio se abrieron desmesuradamente – "Esa es la razón por la cual se fue. Fui a buscar a Ino hacer un par de meses y me lo dijo" – Dijo con la mirada perdida.

"Sasuke" – Susurro a su amigo, ahora comprendía todo.

"_**Ino al telefoto" – Dijo.**_

"_**Ino, soy Sakura" – Escucho del otro lado la voz de su amiga.**_

"_**Sakura!" – Dijo casi gritando.**_

"_**No tengo mucho tiempo Ino, llamo para decirte el día de mañana me realizaran el trasplante" – Ino sonrió.**_

"_**No sabes lo feliz que me hace eso Sakura" – Respondió – "Cuando vas a volver" – preguntó.**_

"_**Cuando esté bien del todo" Le dijo y sin más corto la llamada.**_

Ya había pasado un poco más de un año. Y ahí se encontraba ella, de nuevo en un aeropuerto. Se miro en el espejo del baño, su cabello le llegaba siete centímetros más debajo de los hombros nada comparado con el largo que tenía antes. Llevaba puesta una boina negra y una gabardina larga blanca con botas de taco negras. Salió del baño no sin antes ponerse sus lentes de sol.

"Pasajeros con destino a Tokio Japón favor abordar por la puerta número cuatro"

Esa era su señal tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta, nerviosa de lo que se encontraría en Japón de nuevo. Tristeza de encontrarse con que había perdido a Sasuke para siempre. Pero esa había sido su decisión y si él era feliz, ella no se metería en medio.

_**Tokio, Japón 4:30 de la tarde**_

"Según Sakumo ella debió partir antier en la mañana" – Se dijo para sí misma Ino, mientras estacionaba su auto. Se bajo y entro a un elegante café donde se reuniría con sus amigos. – "Hola Chicos" – Saludo

"Hola Ino" – Saludaron todos.

"Vaya porque se encuentran tan depresivos" – Preguntó

"No es eso" – Hinata se acerco al oído de Ino – "Hoy estarían cumpliendo cuatro años de estar saliendo Sakura y Sasuke" – Pero como había podido olvidarlo si por esa fecha Sakura se lo recordaba revoloteando como una mariposa por todos lados.

"Oh" – Fue lo único que salió de sus labios. De repente algo capto la mirada de todo los ojos de Naruto estaban abiertos desmesuradamente, todos sin excepción giraron su vista hacia donde se fijaba la del rubio y rostros también se desfiguraron de la impresión.

En café había acabado de entrar una mujer de estatura media, tenía un cabello rosado no muy largo cogido en un extremo por unas pequeñas pinzas. Llevaba un vestido blanco que le quedaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla, un cinturón rojo, con unos zapatos y bolso a juego. Unas enormes gafas de sol cubrían sus ojos.

"¿Sakura?" – Su nombre salió de los labios del azabache, la mujer volteo y se asombro al verlos, su corazón se acelero. No esperaba encontrárselos tan pronto, y mucho menos a todos juntos. Sus piernas le fallaron y comenzaron a ceder. Si no hubiese sido por uno de los meseros que la tomo en el aire abría caído al piso sus amigos asustados se pusieron de pie. El mesero la sentó en una de las sillas y corrió por un vaso de agua. Sakura se quito sus gafas dejando al descubierto sus hermosos ojos jade.

"Aquí está su agua señorita" – Le entrego el vaso – "Se encuentra usted bien, no quiere que llamemos una ambulancia" – La miro.

"No, no estoy bien" – Le regalo una sonrisa – "Debe ser el calor"

"Sakura!" – Solo escucho la voz de Ino, y después sintió un fuerte abrazó – "Que bueno volver a verte así" – Le dijo – "Así de bien" – Los ojos de Ino se llenaron de lágrimas.

"A mí también me da gusto verte Ino" – Le sonrió – "En realidad me da mucho gusto verlos a todos" – Dijo

"Vaya Sakura, el viaje te ha hecho daño estas muy delgada" – Dijo Temari, Hinata, Ino, Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron en silencio. Era normal que estuviera delgada y un poco demacrada acababa de salir una terrible enfermedad.

"No es mucho" – Dijo Sakura, mientras se ponía de pie – "Debo irme, estoy preparando unas cosas para buscar un empleo" – Dijo Sakura dejando un poco de dinero en la mesa.

"Sabes que eso no es necesario" – Hablo el Uchiha, Sakura lo miro por primera vez a los ojos. - "Tú ya tienes un trabajo" – Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, eso quería decir que Sasuke no la había olvidado. – "Debes presentarte a trabajar el lunes" – Dijo serio, a lo que Sakura asintió, bueno aun conservaba su empleo como una de las arquitectas de la constructora Uchiha. Sin más se despidió y salió del café.

A eso de las seis llego a su departamento. Dejo las llaves sobre la mesa del comedor y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Sentía como al añadir las partículas de agua a su cuerpo el ácido sulfúrico que había en su corazón bajaba su concentración y dejaba de quemarle el alma. Dejo el vaso en la encimera y se dirigió al equipo de sonido para poner un cd. Escogió una canción en especial. Se recostó en el gran sofá blanco y comenzó a cantar. _**(En cursiva es lo que canta Sakura y en negrilla lo que canta Sasuke y en letra normal y dentro paréntesis la traducción de la canción.)**_

_I can feel you all around __  
__In the silence I hear the sound __  
__Of your footsteps on the ground__  
__And my heart slows down__  
__So now I`m_

(Puedo sentirte a mi alrededor  
En el silencio escucho el sonido  
De tus huellas sobre la tierra  
Y mi corazón se desvanece  
Por eso es que ahora yo)

Sasuke conducía a toda velocidad su ferrari por las calles de Tokio. Mientras en su radio sonaba esa canción. Canto. Necesitaba llegar pronto al departamento de Sakura no quería que de nuevo se fuera. No quería perderla.

**I'm waiting for the moonlight****  
****So I can find you****  
****In this perfect dream****  
****Don't think that you can****  
****Hide there in the shadows****  
****Girl you're not invisible****  
****Your all that I can see****  
****Ohhh Oh yeah**

(Estoy esperando que llegue la luz de la luna  
Y así poder encontrarte  
En el sueño perfecto  
No creas que puedes  
Ocultarte allí en la sombras  
Cariño tu no eres invisible  
Eres todo lo que puedo ver  
Ohh Oh sí)

Miro detenidamente su departamento, suspiro podía sentir la presencia de Sasuke, podía escuchar sus susurros, podía sentir su calor.

_Somethings changing deep inside__  
__All my hopes are coming alive__  
__As we're fading into the night__  
__I can see your eyes__  
__So I keep on_

A (A veces todo se vuelve oscuro allí adentro  
Todas mis esperanzas vuelven a vivir  
Incluso cuando desapareces en la noche  
Puedo ver tus ojos  
Y así poder continuar)

Se bajo rápidamente de su coche una vez en el elevador busco desesperadamente en su bolsillo la copia de la llave del departamento una vez estuvo en frente de la puerta se asombro al escuchar aquella canción abrió la puerta despacio y la escucho cantar. Cerró y ahora fue él quien le canto a ella, necesitaba demostrarle que la necesitaba a su lado.

**I'm waiting for the moonlight****  
****So I can find you****  
****In this perfect dream****  
****Don't think that you can****  
****Hide there in the shadows****  
****Girl you're not invisible****  
****Your all that I can see****  
**

(Estoy esperando que llegue la luz de la luna  
Y así poder encontrarte  
En el sueño perfecto  
No creas que puedes  
Ocultarte allí en la sombras  
Cariño tú no eres invisible  
Eres todo lo que puedo ver) 

Sakura se puso de pie asustada, era él, era su Sasuke. Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia. Él llego hasta ella y con su pulgar seco sus lágrimas.

**I'm waiting for the moonlight****  
****So I can find you****  
****In this perfect dream****  
****Don't think that you can****  
****Hide there in the shadows****  
****Girl you're not invisible****  
****Girl you're not invisible****  
****You're all that I can see****  
****And my heart slows down.**

(Estoy esperando que llegue la luz de la luna  
Y así poder encontrarte  
En el sueño perfecto  
No creas que puedes  
Ocultarte allí en la sombras  
Cariño tu no eres invisible  
Cariño tu no eres invisible  
Eres todo lo que puedo ver  
Y mi corazón se conmueve.)

_**Invisible – Jonas Brothers **_

Si su corazón se conmovía con ella, cambiaba, era diferente. La necesitaba. Ella le era indispensable para vivir. El día de hoy había resucitado al volver a ver. Sin esperar la beso desesperadamente. Ella no demoro en corresponderle el beso.

"Lo siento" – Dijo ella contra sus labios.

"Eso no importa ahora Sakura. Lo que me importa es que estas bien y te tengo de nuevo en mis brazos" – La abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana.

"Te amo Sasuke" – Lo miro a los ojos. Él sonrió.

"No sabes la falta que me hacia escuchar esto de tus labios" – La abrazo más fuerte y acerco sus labios al oído de Sakura – "Yo también te amo Sakura"

**Your all that I can see****  
**

_Espero que este fic sea de su total agrado. Para las personas que leen Porque aún vive en mi, esperen muy pronto la continuación. Perdón la demora pero he estado un poco ocupada con el estudio, además de que he tenido problemas de salud. Espero y disfruten mucho este Fic a mi personalmente me ha encantado._


End file.
